


Sensitive

by OhGiveMeLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Divorce, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGiveMeLove/pseuds/OhGiveMeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are divorced; they accidentally get too intimate and sex occurs.<br/>Also. I made this specifically to try out S-spot AU theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr SmolhedgehogLouis.tumblr.com  
> Ask me questions, give me prompts, be my friend. I check out blogs.

First thing Louis notices when he woke up was how quiet it was. Quiet and cold. His bed sheets and comforter were cold and irritating. He could basically see his breath. _fuck_ Louis thought, _did my heater break?_. He sighed aloud and rubbed at his tired eyes. His fingers cold as well, making him grumble unhappily with an eye roll. He flips his legs out from under his blankets, his bare feet already growing ten times colder. He places his feet on the floor, Bracing himself for the worst, cold wood flooring. That's exactly what's presented to him as well, and on a platter. He hisses with a silent swear at the flooring and briefly questions why he even got the ridiculous flooring. His questioning ends when he remembers how Harry and he chose it. Any memories of Harry always shut down his day, making him choke up and his chest tighten. It felt like a boulder was thrown at Louis, metaphorical boulder. Louis rubs at his eyes once again, attempting to rub the memories away. It didn't work that year, it wouldn't work another lonely year later. 

_**"Boo you dont mean that." Harry, his eyes watering up, he's got that face. That face Louis can't bare to be the cause of.** _

__**Louis' own tear falls, slow and thick, his nose is red and threatening to leak, his chest hurts, his lips are shaking. They've both been fucking up, and they both aren't coping and he heard Harry talking over the phone. As much as he wishes to God he hadn't, he had. Louis sniffles and nods his head. " I do. I want a divorce Harry. This isn't healthy."**  
Harry's eyes roll, his eyebrows pressing in, he takes in a shaky breath. His eyes are watering, spilling over every second, he tries to swipe them up but they're too quick, sliding down his cheeks much to his dismay. " Louis what the fuck?"  
Louis looks away, looking up at the ceiling then gazing out the window for a moment. " I cant do this anymore. I can't." He pauses to breathe, his heart is pounding, he can hear his blood, pulse and thoughts grow louder and louder. His eyes prickles more and more. " And I thought that. Last week. That was the beginning of a change. But I heard you Harry! Talking to her!"  
Harry swears under his breath, rolling his eyes and growing aggravated, " Don't act like im the only one here! You know what you've done. We've both slept around so don't even try to act like you're the victim!"   
Louis clicks his tongue, " I'm not acting like the victim! I'm doing this for us! I thought things would get better. I haven't slept with anyone else in months, I thought the same for you. And we failed to talk about it. And finally last week we had but apparently that flipped something in you. Making you miss her?" Louis shakes his head roughly, " Fuck it. I'm leaving for the night. I dont want to be near you right now." 

Louis walks quickly down the even colder stairs to the thermostat, he decides that yeah, the heater is broken. He feels like crying, instead he punches the wall weakly, not really all that angry to give it a serious one. He quietly makes his way back to his room, throwing on shoes and a jacket, before calling up Liam.   
" Hello?" Liam croaks, it is 6am after all.  
" My house is -5,000° Celsius please let me stay over until it gets fixed." Louis begs, adding in his wispy breath to really give his friend the idea how cold he is.   
Obviously Liam says yes, after some pushing and negotiating and promises made to keep. Louis packs some simple clothes, shorts and tees, some socks, two pairs of shoes, underwear of course. That'll definitely last him a few days, Louis zips his book bag up, throws a beanie on, slips a pair of shoes on and practically races to the door. Plucking his keys out of the small key basket he jingles them softly then heads out. Louis smells snow, he can smell Christmas cookies, he can smell all of these different Christmas-y scents this morning. It's refreshing, its really beautiful to experience. Louis bites his lip and smiles at everything, at the lights and decorations, and the thought of his birthday coming up, which will be absolute fuckin' fire if you were ask Louis. On his way to Liam's house, his car decides to fishtail, which he corrected but it ended up with him screaming for a solid minutes.   
Louis breathed a sigh of relief and thanks, parking his car easily on Liam's already cleared driveway. Fixing his hair and checking his teeth in the mirror, he decides he looks like shit. Louis checks to make sure his S-spot is covered by his hair, not that Liam would ever touch it. Louis opens the car door and is basically tackled by cold air, and he feels his inner Grinch come out full force. But before he can curse at the winds, ice, snow and snow flakes Liam flings his door open.   
" Louis! Come on in!" Liam shouts, he looks excited, somewhat.  
Louis smiles and rolls his eyes, because he's condescending like that. Every crackle and crunch of the snow makes Louis want to set fire to someone, it was beautiful 15 minutes ago but right now is not the time. He'd almost died because of this mess, Mother Nature has explaining to do. Louis swings open Liam's unnecessarily heavy door and stomps the snow off his shoes, slipping them off and frowning at his slightly wet socks. He flips his hair back into place and drops his keys on the small table to his right. Louis slides his jacket off, glad its so warm in here, he can feel his face fill with color once again. Louis' ears tune in to what's going on in the house, as he makes his way towards the living room, he doesn't even see Liam anymore. He can hear two voices, and all his time spent with both he knows exactly who they are.   
" What the fuck." Louis whispers to himself, why did he have to be here? Louis is almost certain he'd rather freeze to death then face Harry again. Everytime they cross paths Harry tries to be so friendly and loving, Louis knows Harry hates and it's all just a façade. A cruel one at that.

_**"Louis hey!" Harry smiled warmly, so glad to see Louis again, it broke his heart that he wouldn't answer his calls, or make excuses not to meet up, maybe he'd found someone else? But Harry still loved him and supports him through anything, he made that Oath and he's determined to keep it.**  
Louis stutters and looks away, did he have to run into Harry while simply shopping? Couldn't he have gotten the fucking burger meat, buns, bread and tea bags without being interrupted? " Hey." Louis says shortly.  
Harry cocks his head and gives a smaller smile, " What've you been up to?"   
Louis' hands reach out to grab the buns, fuckin' potato buns, they're not that good but he wants to get out of here. " Not much, enjoying the single life... And you?"   
Harry's eyes are twinkling when he looks up, he's such a good actor, Louis thinks. Harry walks closer, Louis wants to run away, " I miss you a lot. We never talk anymore. Save for arguing." His eyes look down for a moment, but find Louis' again much too soon, " I'm glad you're doing alright. I wish you were doing better... I'll see you around Louis."   
Louis didn't even eat that night. _  
" Liam I'm gonna go!" Louis says quickly, he turns and practically runs for the door, he was so stupid to think anything would ever go his way. Of course he couldn't have his cake and eat it, that's not possible.   
Liam's voice comes loud and quick, " No. Louis back away from the door you're staying!" Liam knows Louis' already half out the door while being in the kitchen, he knows Louis. Liam walks giving Harry a threatening face, to just _stay_ , he leaves the kitchen and goes past the sofas to the small hall where the front door is found. " Louis. You're staying. He's here because he stopped by for advice. You'll be fine, stop being a baby about it." Liam's eyes aren't joking around and Louis' pretty sure he'd have to fight his way out of Liam's house if he didn't just go with it. And his hands are numb, so it's a no brainer he'll have to deal with it.   
" Can I just go upstairs or something?" Louis asks tiredly.   
Liam purses his lips and shakes his head, " The dogs are sleeping, they'll magically sense you and want to play."   
Louis feels like crying again, Harry just humiliates him, what'll Harry think when he tells him his heater broke and he couldn't fix it himself. Not like Harry could either but still. Harry will see his half wet socks and laugh at him, probably say something like " So how are you?" Making Louis want to punch his teeth in. Liam grabs Louis' wrist and leads him back to the main room, sitting him down and patting his head. Louis rolls his eyes, Liam sees and laughs, claiming he was only joking. Louis twiddles his thumbs impatiently, wanting nothing more than to just escape, he looks like shit and Harry probably looks beautiful and handsome and awake. After a few more minutes Harry does come out, he's smiling at Louis like usual.   
Liam comes along as well, switching on the T.V and sitting on the floor, claiming it's too warm in here. Louis wants to smack him and throw the man through his own window. Harry sits on the same couch as Louis. Completely unnecessary and annoying. Louis swallows, his throat dry and irritating. He can hear Harry take that breath, it means he's going to make conversation. Louis prays he's directing it towards Liam, he isn't though.  
" Good morning Louis." It's his syrupy, slow voice, so warm and welcoming. It's like he wants Louis to feel comfortable, what a liar.   
" Morning Harry, how's your winter?" Louis questions politely. He can basically feel Harry's eyes boring into his head, staring at the side of it as if he's doing research.   
" Fabulous. Met up with some old friends, and it got even better seeing you. I haven't talked to you in about a month, that's like forever." Harry's voice heightens, just that little bit someone normal wouldn't notice but they'd been married for six years. It means he's bothered, of course he is, Louis' a fucking wreck.   
" I've been busy." Louis mumbles, fiddling with the strings on his pants.   
" Oh. Doing what?" Harry asks, and yeah, he's challenging Louis.  
" Being a whore." Louis snaps, glancing at Harry, he sees the blank look on his turn unhappy and slightly angry, if it were two years ago there would be an argument happening almost immediately. But it's not, and Louis wants to say that, so Harry remembers he's not forgiven.

__**"Where the fuck have you been all night? It's two in the fucking morning Louis." Harry scoffs, he's tired, but he was so worried he couldn't sleep. He thought the worse but, they'd moved past that. It's been a few months since the last time Louis was even talking to..him.  
Louis clicks his tongue and plays with his nails while he slips his shoes off. He throws his keys in the basket, they jingle with Harry's and settle down. " I was out." Louis shrugs, his phone rings but he cancels it. Harry's face goes from suppressed rage to very much showing.   
" Out where exactly? Out being a whore!?" Harry laughs sarcastically, he shakes his head and stomps upstairs. " Next time you go to his place don't forget what socks you left with, you fucking dick." **

" I'm not sure what that was supposed to accomplish. I think you're forgetting what happened that night?" Harry asks condescending and annoyed.   
Louis wants to smash a lamp over Harry's head, of course he didn't forget. " I think you need to-"   
" Both of you need to stop. Louis act right." Liam demands, very strictly.   
" So! How is it going Mr. Styles, oh perfect one! You do absolutely no wrong I guess!?" Louis acts out, raising his voice an octave.  
Harry pats Louis' thigh and walks away. Mumbling under his breath and shaking his head. Louis grabs a throw pillow and screams into it at the top of his lungs. Liam snatches it away and glares at him, Harry peaks around the corner with a disgusted look. Louis just wants to cry, kick and scream. Instead he lays down on the couch and watches The Simpsons with Liam. Liam's rubbing along Louis' back as they watch, mumbling things like, " You should just talk to him Louis." And " You'll be all better when you make up." 

•+•

Unfortunately Louis fell asleep, he woke up around three in the afternoon. He was covered with a blanket, and his hair was practically in his eyeballs. His breath smelled like a hoagie, Louis looked around, the dogs wandering freely, from what he could hear Liam was outside with Sophia. They were laughing, Sophia screaming and giggling. Probably snow ball fighting. Louis flips the blanket off of him, he folds it up, slowly and carefully. His mind fuzzy with sleep, and his body relaxed, Louis felt pretty good. He hears someone come down the steps, he shakes his hair out and styles it into a quick fringe. Just so he doesn't look too horrible.  
" Good afternoon Louis." Harry waves, no smile, what a grouch.   
Louis sighs, " Good afternoon Harry." He places the folded blanket on the couch, fixes the pillow and stands up to crack his joints. There's a maximum of five pops and he's sighing in relief.   
" Good nap then? You were asleep for a few hours." Harry adds, no emotion in his voice.   
Louis looks over at him, petting Loki, freakin' dog lover. Cats are better, more humble, calm, collected, they are the eyes of the underworld. They're Gods and Goddesses, all of them. Dogs... Just overly large flees. Louis should make it a task to get a kitten, Harry took their pug puppy with him. " Yeah. It was fine." Louis answers.  
Harry nods with a smile, " Tea..? C'mon I know you can't survive without it."   
Louis wants to smile, but he just can't. Harry was really pushing it. " Sure. I'll do it though." Louis walks to get passed Harry in the small hall, but he's got his hands touching each side. And for what? To joke around? They just had a small fight.  
" Nope. I've got it Lou, sit down." He jokes.  
Louis gives a laugh out of courtesy, not because he wants to. " Let me past please, I really would rather make my own."   
Harry takes his hands down, biting his lip and chuckling under his breath he looks directly into Louis' eyes." As long as I'm in the same house as you, you're not making your own tea."   
Louis' mouth drops open, lost for words, his eyebrows raised. " Just.. Don't poison it please." He tries to joke, seems like it offended Harry more than anything, but he gives a sympathetic smile as if he can physically see Louis' inner monologue. Already cursing himself out for being so awkward and bossy. Harry squeezes Louis' bicep and walks into Liam's kitchen. Louis' arm is burning, he wants to rip it off. Harry hasn't touched him in nearly a year. It reminds Louis just how lonely he really is. He hasn't been touched by anyone other then his friends, and that's just friendly hugs. Louis walks into the kitchen as well, sitting on Liam's island. Louis cant stop touching his arm, where Harry touched it. But once Harry turns and sees Louis, of course Louis has to stop.   
" You look very nice. You've lost weight, in the healthy way hopefully?" Harry shrugs.   
" Oh. I haven't noticed actually, but yeah, I've been getting out more, taking walks. But now that it's snowing all the time I dont do that. Might fall on my ass." Louis jokes, slapping his thighs to add emphasis.   
Harry smiles with small giggle, happy to hear Louis' taking care of himself. " Haven't trimmed your eyelashes either. Thankfully, haven't I told you they're beautiful like that?"   
Louis' silent, his eyebrows furrowed, pressing a little more than they need to be, but he's uncomfortable and unhappy with that statement. What was Harry's plan, he wasn't going to get laid.. He wasn't going to be hugged.. Louis wasn't going to be soft with him ever again. Harry sucks in a sharp breath and apologizes.   
" You never call me when you're sober." Louis states bluntly, looking directly into Harry's eyes, which switch from apologetic to surprised.   
" Why can't we just talk?" Harry asks, so unbelievably tired of Louis' attitude.   
" You don't even like me anymore. Why can't you just admit that?" Louis questions with a dramatic smile.   
" I'm not indulging this right now. I'm not... I want us to get along, and it's because I love you and not the opposite." There's a tone to his voice that shows how unaffected he is to admit it.   
Harry pours the water pot into a mug for Louis, it's got bows on it, It's blue, and Louis knows it was out of habit for Harry to get the blue mug, even though it's not the mug Louis used to use. That mug was thrown at a wall a year ago. Louis peaks over Harry's arm, Harry grabbed a green one. Louis feels an urge to throw water in his face, he also needs therapy, for these violent thoughts, maybe it relates back to his childhood. Before Louis can think any further he's being handed the mug, warm and heavy, purely out of habit Louis leans forward to deliver a sweet kiss to Harry, realizing quickly what he's doing he stops it. It doesn't look too weird, Harry just looks confused, he didn't even catch on. Thank God, Louis thinks. Louis coughs and blows into his mug, the steam tickling his nose and cheeks.   
When Louis looks back up Harry's realized, and he's fighting back a smile. Louis feels like he should lie about it, say he was looking out the kitchen window, had to get closer. Harry's stepping closer though, Louis' not nearly in the mood to be teased.  
" Did you want a kiss Louis?" Harry jokes.   
Louis frowns and cocks his head, " Hell no. I was looking outside. Back the Hell up?"   
Harry places his mug down and lays his hands on either side of Louis on the island. Standing between his legs Harry is just slightly shorter than Louis. Louis thinks about that, Harry's always been a few inches taller, and now he's taller, all it took was Liam's kitchen island. Harry places a kiss to Louis' lips, making his cheeks heat up, making Louis feel emotions he wants to never feel again. So.. Obviously Louis pushes Harry away, hops down and stomps out. It keeps replaying, even as Louis' locking himself in Liam's upstairs bathroom, trying to come up with a plan to gather his stuff and get out of here without seeing Harry too much. Harry's lips are still so soft, bigger than Louis', he still kisses the top lip. He's still so gentle, and soft. He still smells the same.   
It's ten minutes, give or take, until Harry's knocking, " I'm sorry. Your tea is cold. I'm sorry."   
Louis feels a sob try to ripple out, not right now, not while Harry's here. It happens anyways, and Harry immediately goes to open the door, no luck. He knocks again, two thumps with his knuckles, and then again, another two. Louis is crying into his shirt, trying so hard to be quiet.  
" Louis please come out. I didn't mean to, it was stupid, I would never try to hurt you on purpose." He's sincere and Louis knows that but he's so fragile right now, he'd break down if he saw Harry. " There's no reason to be crying. Come out okay? I'm not leaving until you come out, I understand Louis, I know you more than you know yourself just come out."   
Louis blows his nose, puts cold water on his eyes, fixes his hair and grabs the knob. He's got to be ready. It isn't that serious, he wasn't even in love with Harry anymore. Right? When he swings the door open Harry's standing there with red rimmed eyes too, and Louis feels like shit for causing that. " I'm here and I'm queer." Louis jokes half assed.   
Harry smiles and puts a soft hand on Louis' cheek, his pinkie on Louis' neck, right under his S-spot. Louis doesn't mind though, " Be careful please." He adds just in case. Harry nods and strokes over it just to show Louis he remembers exactly where it is. Louis' eyes flutter for a moment, but he doesn't let them shut.   
" Are you alright? I'm really sorry I did that. It wasn't funny, I shouldn't have said anything either." Harry apologizes, letting one hand slip to Louis' waist. This, always calms him down, but Louis wasn't looking for affection, affection is what made him cry in the first place. He just wants to be over Harry.   
But, Louis' not perfect, and sometimes his thoughts don't filter so he slips, " It's okay. I liked it, too much." Louis smashes his eyes shut and slaps a hand over his mouth, wanting to disappear right now. Right here. Immediately. It's like that time his mom walked in on him kissing his first girlfriend. Something no one needed to see at the time, especially not his mom. Louis' embarrassed, he sounds desperate and lonely. And there it goes, Harry's in his face again. His body dangerously close to his own.   
Harry's hand peels Louis' own off his eyes. Louis blinks them open and Harry's eyes are right there, looking that slight bit down at his. " Lou. I miss you so much... Just touching you is surreal." Harry's voice is airy, it's very similar to how it sounded when he proposed. Harry was so in love then, so gone for Louis, he'd rip the road up with his bare hands so Louis could drive comfortably. " You know I love you right? More than anyone. Still."   
Louis feels his eyes tear up, Harry's going to swipe the tears away, he always does, and when it falls, Harry's eyes follow it and his thumb is touching Louis so soft in no time. Louis' eyes are sparkling so beautifully, his pupils dilated. And Harry knows it's because deep down Louis still loves Harry too.   
" I love you too. We got so bad though. I dont know what went wrong." Louis sighs.   
Harry shakes his head, sliding his hands to Louis' jaw, his fingers laying along his neck. Harry connects their lips once again, softer this time so Louis doesn't get scared. He nibbles on Louis' top lip, his bottom, then goes back to just softly kissing him. Louis' mouth opens just a tiny bit, letting Harry flick his tongue inside. Their tongues meet briefly, and Louis sighs into it. Louis' hands plant themselves on Harry's hips, softly, gently, with no rush.   
Someone clears their throat, and both men jump with a small gasp. Liam. Louis' the first to look over, Harry's looking into Louis' eyes, he can't stop thinking how beautiful they actually are, and how much he misses seeing them all the time, at nearly every waking moment.  
" Harry." Liam sighs, when Harry looks over he's a mixture of sad, and annoyed, but Liam has to get something from the bathroom. " Could you two move this reunion somewhere else. Like Harry's house?" And he's obviously talking to both of them.   
Harry looks at Louis again, " Would you... Want to? We could just talk. I'll make you another cup of tea, since yours is dead."   
Louis giggles, and sniffles softly, " I'd love to. I just don't trust myself enough. I think this may continue."   
Harry bites his lip and pecks Louis', sucking his bottom lip softly, he's basically talking into Louis' mouth when he says, " This doesn't have to be a bad thing."   
Louis feels like dancing, or crying, or flying away, or burying himself in Harry's arms, and yeah he really should get some therapy for these thoughts. He can barely remember the last time they kissed, being divorced and all, 

_**Louis laughed loudly, running away from Harry down the shadowy alleyway, " Harry stop!" He stopped when he reached a dead end. Harry was still making those weird finger movements, it was incredibly creepy to Louis. Harry made comical ghost noises, wiggling his fingers walking towards Louis who was a few feet in front of him.  
" I got you Boo." Harry laughed.  
The weather was warm, and everything was going right. They weren't even thinking about anybody else. Harry's hair was being blown by the soft wind drafts that escaped into the small path. Louis giggled loudly as Harry's fingers attacked his sides. He wiggled to get away but Harry was relentless his fingers tapping along his skin, and their laughter mixed like two different paints, creating something even more wonderful and twice as beautiful. Louis grabbed Harry's wrists and pressed a kiss to his lips. **_

Harry insisted they take one car, and that be his own. So Louis sat in the passenger seat of Harry's jet black Sport Coupe, watching him drive. They both make small talk, but avoiding lots of different topics that could bring back unpleasant memories or kill the mood royally. Louis slid his hand along Harry's thigh, a sly smile playing at his lips, Harry looked over for a moment a playful look residing on his.   
" I miss you so much." Harry admits shamelessly, " I know you think I hate you, but I don't. It's been a while since we've been together in an assortment of different ways but I still think about you all the time." His hand squeezes Louis' momentarily before going back to his wheel.   
Louis sucks in air, unnecessary amount of air really, he just couldn't breathe properly. Everything inside of him is screaming that Harry's a liar, lying to him, playing with him, but Louis knows Harry's never lied to him. As far as he can remember, and as far as he has always been aware, Harry's lied maybe three times. One, when Louis had asked if Harry was okay, they'd been together for only a year, Harry has said no but really he was emotionally drained. Two, unfortunately Louis had bought a pair of pants that he had thought looked great, he asked Harry and he said he thought so too, he revealed later he was lying. And a third, when Louis asked if Harry if he was upset with him for sleeping with someone else, Harry shook his head, anyone knew that was a lie. So Louis decided to just stay quiet on the subject.  
Harry sighs heavily, " Stop thinking so much. Stop it. Just stop. There's no evil plan, or anything happening here. I am not lying to you, have I ever?"   
Louis nods but rolls his eyes at himself and apologizes, " Sorry. It's just that, I did you so wrong." He finds himself pulling a hand through his hair, memories coming back again.   
" I'm not saying you didn't hurt me, and I'm not saying I didn't hurt you. But everything in the past aside, I think if tonight we talk it out and you let me do you right, I'll feel a lot better about everything." Harry adds, quietly, more to himself then anyone. Louis hears it obviously, and, it doesn't make sense to him, it's just not realistic.   
" Are you saying sex will make you forgive me?" Louis asks, almost warily, that sounds so unrealistic and desperate.  
Harry laughs, short snickers and flips his hair behind his ear, " No. I'm just saying, we both broke our vows more than three times and we both hurt each other and we were having a cheating Olympics it felt. So, today, we can talk about things, and start off new, and forgive the past. And by 'do you right' I actually did mean sex." Harry looks over to see Louis' reaction, breathing a little faster, " I think we're both a little dehydrated if you catch my drift."   
Louis feels a smile tug to his lips, of course, leave it to Harry to be straight forward. He could totally see sex in the plans of tonight. Definitely. The sun is going to be saying it's goodbyes soon enough and Louis will be at Harry's new house soon enough. Actually, sooner than he'd anticipated, because Harry's turning into his driveway now. 

•+•

His house is surreal, it's most definitely Harry's dream house. It's a modern home, it screams antiques and knick knacks. Louis turns to Harry who's already smiling at Louis' reaction, Louis giggles a little and grabs Harry's bicep, shaking it to signal that 'hey I'm proud of you'.   
" Are you for real mate!" Louis finds himself stating more than asking, smiling harder than Harry.   
Harry bites his lip and pops his eyebrows, " Yeah I am actually for real."   
Harry tells Louis to sit tight, and Louis rolls his eyes. Harry unbuckles his seatbelt a little too sensually, if that's even possible, and walks around the hood of his sports car a little too sensually making Louis laugh and cover his mouth. Once he's at Louis' car door he bends over and looks inside, eying Louis thoughtfully.  
" Are you gonna sit in there all day?" He asks, and walks away from the car and towards his house.   
Louis bursts into laughter, swinging open his door, stepping out, still laughing, shuts it, and jogs a little to catch up with Harry. He does as he's unlocking his front door, Louis presses a kiss to his neck, making his cheeks heat up. Harry admits he hasn't done anything with anyone since they ended, and Louis tells him the same. They both have different reasons but Louis' sure it's the same origin, sex drove them apart and it sure as Hell wasn't going to fix them. But maybe tonight. It'll help, and maybe they'll be good friends again, or more.   
Harry steps inside, leading Louis inside as well with a hand around his waist squeezing softly. Harry drops his keys in a cute little bowl, it's way better than Louis' key bowl, Harry's has Hello Kitty on it. Louis isn't asked to take his shoes off which is a little strange, but he does it anyways. He can see Harry smile, and Louis questions it.  
" I don't know. You remembered." Harry shrugs.  
" Well of course, you basically military trained me because how much you didnt like shoes on our new wood floor." Louis laughs.  
Harry presses a kiss to Louis' lips again, pressing his tongue against Louis' once before pecking Louis' soft lips and refocusing on showing Louis around. It's definitely a grand tour, seeing and hearing all about each little knick knack and design Louis' astonished. Everything just screams 'Harry!', it's beautiful. But they're laying on Harry's bed very close to one another, Harry's hand holding his head up and Louis laying down fully, on his side.   
" There's one thing that's been bothering me since the divorce." Harry sighs, " You made it feel like you hated me... And, I'm not like you Lou, I dont just get paranoid and think that... You really made me feel that way... honestly."   
Louis' neck is the very first spot to give his emotions away, turning light pink, then his nose, and eyes. " I don't. I loved you the day we got married, and I loved you the same when we got divorced, and even up to yesterday I loved you that same way."   
Harry's eyes are shining, from tears, but they never fall, neither does Louis'. Louis has so much he wants to talk about but he would rather just make love to Harry, so he shrugs, silently thinking to himself. Harry's hand slides down Louis' arm that's laying down Louis' side, to his waist, to his thighs, cupping a feel for Louis' ass and back to his thigh again.   
" Very nice Boo." Harry smiles, " 10/10 recommend." He jokes.   
Louis just feels himself smile a little more, Harry asks if it's okay to take Louis' clothes off and Louis of course nods, feeling anticipation. He's turned on and there's practically no foreplay involved here, with anyone else that'd be embarrassing as Hell, but it's only Harry, and that's how that'll stay. Feeling Harry's hand unbutton his jeans so easily, with Harry still looking directly into his eyes is making him want to moan. But that'd be embarrassing. So he bites his lip and closes his eyes.   
Harry sighs, definitely feeling hot too. He climbs over Louis turning him so he's on his back, flat and unmoving. Louis' hands go over his head, laying flat on the pillow. His eyelashes are fluttering and he's sensitive right now. His whole body asking for Harry's touches. His S-spot begging for a careless finger to accidentally caress it. Harry's hands immediately go to Louis' throat, and he bends down to pick up where they left off while first coming inside Harry's house. They're tongues met softly, time after time, sucking gently on one another's tongue, making Harry breathe a little heavier, making Louis' heart thump a little faster. It escalates, their tongues go deeper and the licking gets more intense. Louis' chest is rising and falling fast, his hands are gripping onto Harry's back.   
It feels wild kissing someone again, he missed everything about it so much. He'd get so lonely and long day and night for the touches of someone else, and for sexual attention. But he'd never chase it. Harry takes a hand, and pushes Louis' legs apart more, he lets that hand slip under Louis' body, spread across his ass. Harry hums thoughtfully into Louis' mouth before breaking the kiss shortly.   
" Would you let me lick you out?" Harry asks, pressing another small kiss to Louis' very wet and puffy lips.   
Louis' eyes roll back for a moment, he nods and sighs out a 'yes', he loves to get messy during sex and if this were a few years back Louis wouldn't be so hot from a kiss but it's not a few years back and Harry's tongue is perfectly sloppy, and thick, and wet. Louis can only imagine and recollect distant memories of how great it'll feel up against his rim. Harry presses his clothed cock up against Louis' own. Rolling his hips gently, and slowly, making Louis' mouth hang up.   
Harry smirks, always glad to put Louis' utmost pleasure before his own, not that it was one sided, because Harry was definitely feeling relief from the friction. After a short thirsty seconds Harry tugs his own pants off, before Louis'. Harry looks down and Louis' wearing a pair of Harry's old briefs. They fit him so well, it's ridiculous to think Louis could fit Harry's underwear from many years ago.   
" Why?" Harry asks, licking his lips, letting his hand roam and tickle along Louis' hard cock.  
Louis blinks blankly, " I wear anything you leave behind."   
His hand squeezes Louis' base and his palm rolls along the shaft. Louis gasps, looking down at Harry's package, of course still impressive as Hell. Hung like a horse.   
" You've got to let me get my tongue on that." Louis sighs.  
Harry slips his own tongue into Louis' mouth again, before letting out an 'of course'. Harry's fingers slip beneath the waist band of Louis' ( Harry's really) briefs, and his hand works to slip them down Louis' thighs. Seeing the skin, milky and pale, Harry can tell Louis doesnt go out much in shorts. Not that it's crucial to anything.  
" Skinny jeans 24/7 I guess?" Harry jokes, giving a rough slap at Louis' thigh, making it jiggle and tint pink.   
Louis smiles dopey, " I'll be 89 rocking skinny jeans."   
Harry slips Louis' briefs down and off his delicate ankles, watching his toes wiggle in anticipation. Harry plants another kiss to Louis' mouth, he cant resist at this point, it'd be futile. Louis grabs Harry's hips and pulls them closer, letting his fingers knead Harry's bum, Harry raises his eyebrows and looks down at Louis' eyes. Before Louis can work to slip Harry's underwear off he does it himself, fast and with no finesse whatsoever. Both of their cock are hard, pink at the tip, and both can tell the other wants it to the same degree and if not more.   
Louis watches as Harry's longer, thicker cock bobs deliciously above his own. He watches it twitch, then Looks up and sees Harry's watching Louis' face. Watching how he sucks at his bottom lip, how pink and perfect they are. Louis smiles and scoots himself down, down, down, till his face is directly under Harry's cock. It's just right there, right infront of Louis, he could so easily reach out his tongue and lick. Harry must have other plans, because he's nudging his hips forward, till its pressing hard against Louis' lips, Louis opens his mouth letting it slip in.  
Harry's moan is the absolute best thing Louis' heard in months, Harry doesn't stop, he keeps pushing and pushing. Till his head is pressing to the absolute back of Louis' throat. Louis moans at it, gagging and drooling, he's holding onto Harry's hips.   
"I love you so very much." Harry admits once again, wanting to say it every three seconds, but it'd probably overwhelm Louis.   
Louis sucks as hard as he can manage in this position. Harry lets out another noise of pleasure, running a hand throw his dangling hair. Harry places that same hand under Louis' head, pushing him down on his hard cock and pushing it deeper. Harry can feel himself losing control, so he stops. He'd probably end up fucking Louis' throat till he comes.   
Harry slips his dick out of Louis' mouth very softly, rolling them so Louis' on the top. He places his hands around Louis' throat, his index and middle finger on his right hand rubbing his S-spot very much purposely. Louis' eyes roll back, his hips twitch and he's grabbing at Harry's wrists.  
" Harry. Oh my God." Louis gasps, his breathing cut off just a tiny bit.  
Harry smirks, he continues to rub his two fingers in that way as he grips Louis' throat. Louis' lips fall open, he feels like he's on fire. That was always Harry's secret weapon. Harry presses down harder and rubbing broader. Louis' hips twitch harder, and his cock is leaking horribly. The precum slipping onto Harry's and sliding down his balls into his more private area. Harry licks his lips as he watches Louis about to come. He can pretty much remember Louis' O-face. He remembers the fluttering of his lashes, the watery eyes, his lips, and his cheekbones, hollowing out his cheeks at he gasps. And it happens, Louis' thighs shiver and he's coming onto Harry's body. Harry can most certainly tell Louis' embarrassed, and he finds it endearing as ever.   
" You just barely lasted three minutes." Harry jokes.  
Louis pats his chest lightly, still feeling shocks and tingles shoot down his spine wave after wave. Harry rubs his waist and he calms down, then Louis twists Harrys nipple as pay back, he knows Harry loves his nipples played with, the intensity it brings to his orgasm. But, Louis' honestly not sure he deserves that right now, especially since he didn't play nicely with his S-spot. Harry bites at his bottom lip, wanting to tell Louis how much he loves him again.  
" I love you." Harry says again.  
" I love you too, you're beautiful." Louis smiles happily, kissing Harry' cheek.   
Louis decides its time to make Harry come, so he lets his tongue sag out, lowering his mouth so it's directly over Harry's dick. He licks up the underside, pointing his tongue and serving very rough licks to Harry's slit. Harry hisses and puts one hand in Louis' hair. Louis finally lets himself bob up and down on Harry's thick cock. Taking it as deep as his throat from time to time, but mostly playing, teasing and suckling along the head and a few cm lower. It's driving Harry crazy, how amazing it feels. How amazing Louis looks. Louis' little hand wraps itself around Harry's base and pumps it, twisting his wrist slowly. He lets Harry fuck up into his mouth just a little bit, when he goes too far, Louis presses his hips down. Louis pops his mouth off of Harry, breathing softly through his mouth.  
" I'm honored, it's been roughly five minutes, and you're about to come." Louis laughs, licking his lips.  
Harry flushes pink, " That's so not true... You're just so beautiful, I'm flustered, but my dick knows better. But you should know that, shouldn't you."   
Louis stares at Harry for a while, just a second so Harry knows his comment was very much underappreciated. Louis knows Harry would take very good care of Louis in bed, topping, bottoming, didnt matter at all, Harry was servicing Louis like a King. Harry wouldn't think of coming unless Louis had. It was such a nuisance, but also, endearing. Now it's a nuisance, he wants to vacuum it out of Harry, although, neither of them are actually into that at all.  
Louis'making it a point to work Harry to orgasm, because he; A, wants to be fucked, and B, wants to see Harry's O face again. Louis spits into his hand multiple times, then pumps, blissfully hard, and twists, blissfully quick, up and down Harry's shaft. Harry's mouth drops open, he looks down at Louis' hand, he licks at his own lips, the pleasure tingling his spine. Louis giggles, and laps at Harry's tip. Licking directly into the slit, and kissing wherever his hand wasn't. Harry mumbles 'shit' his hips twitching up and rotating just a little. Louis sucks a ball into his mouth, sucking it softly, he lets it drop out of his mouth, saliva following with it and now, almost all of Harry's package is soaked.   
" _shit_ Louis please ease up." Harry groans, his jaw clenched tight. Blowjobs are great and all, and Louis' always been amazing, but its been so long, and Harry's really doing a bad job at controlling himself.   
Louis smiles up at Harry, showing his spit slicked lips and chin. Harry's chest is pink, and his cheeks are as well, he's honestly going to come undone anytime now. Louis starts to kiss, lightly, and letting his eyelashes flutter, down Harry's cock starting at the tip. Letting the kisses trail down his balls, down to his taint. Louis' eyelashes flutter open in that way Harry only dreamt of these past years.  
" You're gonna come Harold... Even if I have to eat you like a gourmet meal all night. I know you're weaknesses." Louis giggles lightly, letting his voice trail off.  
Harry runs a hand through his hair, his hips are moving on their own at this point, Louis really is aiming for the ultimate. But the one thing, Louis does, that Harry can barely handle.

•+• 

_**It was a regular sexy night. Lots of romance, kissing, touching, rubbing, loving. Louis had his hand on Harry's dick pumping for a while, they were whispering sweet things into one anothers mouths. Their kisses could supply Candy land for years with how sweet. Harry had his hands on either side of Louis' waist, fucking his cock up into Louis' hand. He was looking to fuck Louis until he came twice, but that plan was ripped to absolute pieces and destroyed horribly, when,**  
" Harry." Louis' eyelashes fluttered, one of Harrys favorite things, " Marry me, lets have babies together Harry."   
And Game Over. Harry came with a shout, accidentally biting Louis' lip so hard it bled. Louis was shocked, he didn't know what it was that made Harry come so suddenly. _  
Harry was hoping to any otherworldly force Louis never figured it out, because it'd happened twice again, when they did get married, Harry came so hard that night he couldn't see for few moments. Harry was hard the entire day, it probably made a lot of the guests uncomfortable. During their marriage, Louis brought up children only a few times, before everything went to absolute shit. But each time Harry's heart would pitter patter, giving zero cares about Harry's lungs.   
Now though, Harry' hoping it doesn't happen. If Louis hadn't figured out Harry's kink for Family and Domesticity, it'd be shocking, so all Harry's got is his crossed fingers.  
Louis is licking and nibbling at Harry's rim, humming and looking up at Harry. Harry's hair is sweaty, single strands sticking to his face, as his mouth widens at the increased pleasure. Louis smirks as he watches Harry's dick jump.   
" Harry baby." Louis breathes pants, " Please come on my face, on my lips, my collar bones, my little tummy, please, I'm so needy." Louis begs.  
Harry can barely tell how staged it is, he can barely care. Louis called himself needy, Harry is screwed. He's going to come.  
" C'mon Harry, my little hand is getting so tired." Louis whimpered, moaning and letting his eyes shut dramatically.   
Harry's hissing a mantra of 'shit', 'shit', 'shit'. Harry's long list of weakness' Include, Louis' petite traits. Most specifically Louis' waist. Louis calling any of his body parts little is destined to bring Harry to doom. Harry makes grabby hands for Louis' hands, but Louis, much to his own dismay, keeps his hand on Harry's cock, pumping. His other is thumbing at his balls. Finally, Harry lets himself go, his hot spurts of come hitting his tummy, thick ribbons of white and clear fluid lying hot on Harry's skin.   
Louis can see Harry's face, his teeth clenching, his eyes are squeezed shut, his cheeks pink and hot, He's so Incredibly beautiful, Louis almost forgets to blink. Harry's breath comes out rapid and jagged. His toes curling and uncurling, Louis kisses his pale thigh and sits up with a big smile. When Harry comes to, he giggles at Louis' smile.  
" Proud of yourself?" Harry asks, sarcastically.  
Louis nods, " And I didn't even have to bring up our future... How happy it'll be, for real this time."   
Harry smiles wide too, throwing his hands behind his head, " You know then?"   
Louis sucks his teeth, " Fucking 'course. Do you know?"   
Louis' kink, Harry'd never really brought it up, they'd never really brought it up. Louis never wanted to, it was so awkward and honestly Louis could live without being reminded how hard it makes him come. Occasionally Harry would give it to him in bed, but it'd be for another reason. A more sensitive reason.  
Harry thinks for a moment, " No."   
Louis smiles, thinking back on it. It was simple really. All Harry had to do was wrap his big hands around Louis' throat, specifically in missionary position. Who was receiving a rough pounding had zero effect on how hard that would make Louis come. How much he'd lose all sense of reason just to come. Louis wanted it though, now.   
" Want to know what it is? I bet it wont shock you." Louis smirks.  
Harry nods, getting that concentrated look on his face, It was so sexy to Louis, the way he'd get so serious whenever Louis wanted to talk. He genuinely cared for Louis, things just got rough sometimes. But that's the past.  
" I come the hardest, besides when you finger at my S-spot, when you choke me." Louis sighs.  
Harry groans, his thigh twitching. Why hadn't he thought of that? Harry thinks for a moment, Louis doesn't have to be jerked off to come when Harry's touching his S-spot. Which would mean he'd have to avoid that spot to make it last.   
" How much do you want me to choke you? And is it like a strictly in bed type of thing like mine. 'cause if you were to mention getting remarried and finally having children together outside of the bedroom I would probably just melt and now shoot all over the walls." Harry says thoughtfully, looking down at his 'design' aka, mess of come.  
Louis doesnt really think to much on it, " Sometimes when you kiss me and you're really passionate, you grab my throat. So. No definitely not strictly bedroom." 

•+• 

Louis was lying atop of Harry, the bed sheets already knocked to the floor. A heap of crimson red silk, the pillows being slid around, they'll probably be gone in a few minutes. Louis' body wont stop moving, Harry's hands wont stop roaming. It's just so sweaty and wet, and they're mouths are relentless.   
" Please. You're allowed to finger me open, Harry you'll fuck me right? You'll take good care of me." Louis whines, giving a sloppy, poorly delivered kiss to Harry's throat.  
Harry nods eagerly, he looks towards his nightstand to see if they're perhaps a bottle of lube. But, to no luck, it's _in_ the drawer. Louis looks over too, then at Harry, who's thinking.   
" What's wrong?" Louis asks.  
Harry shakes his head, he puts a finger up to his lips. Louis starts to get impatient, " What's wrong?"   
Harry smacks his head. " Fuck. Um.. Let me get that."   
Louis rolls off of him, crossing his arms with a raised brow. " Hurry please."   
After reaching into his too drawer and getting the lubricant he squeezes some into his hand, before placing it onto the top of the nightstand.  
" What's your problem." Louis asks.   
" I promised myself if I ever got to be like this with you again, I'd make love to you slowly." Harry shrugs, to be honest, remembering his lube was right next to his dildo reminded him of that. Because just a few weeks ago, he got tired of masturbating, it was nothing like Louis, it honestly just reminded him how lonely he is.  
Louis blushes, smiling and giggling. " Oh?"   
Harry nods, "Yeah... It's too late for that.-" Harry begins.  
" No! It's not. No. I actually, want you to. But you've got to still choke me." Louis argues immediately.  
Harry smiles, he rolls his eyes fondly, and grabs Louis' waist with his slippery fingers, rolling Louis so his smaller body is atop of Harry's. Harry's wet fingers immediately go to Louis' very perky hole. Harry rubs two fingers over the very tight muscle, wondering the last time Louis' awarded himself anal. Harry first finger, his index, slips in, not even slowly. Louis hisses, trying not to clench, it's always going to be a strange feeling out first no matter how many times he gets fingered. Harry pulls his lip into his mouth, softly clamping his teeth so it doesn't budge. Harry's focused, twisting, rubbing and hooking Louis' walls. It feels nice, and Harry's basically a professional, he may as well be deemed an Ass Scientist.   
Louis hums happily, and kisses Harry's cheek. " Feels very nice. I like it very much." Louis teases.  
Harry giggles, pushing in a second finger, Louis barely acknowledges it, no matter how uncomfortable he'd just gotten. Harry looks up into Louis' eyes finally, since Louis had been watching his so intently from the absolute start. Harry's breathing gets disturbed, skipping a heart beat. Louis smiles, and Harry feels like he's melting. Just wants to see those eyes every morning for the rest of his life, never wants to see those eyes cry again.   
Louis slides his hips fluidly back against Harry's fingers, going so slow but touching all the places Louis likes most. Harry almost fails to realize, but then again how could he miss the slight flutter of such gentle eyelashes, and the twitch his mouth makes. Louis' little breathes come out hot and quick, as Harry's fingers start to speed up.   
Being this close to Louis, milometers from his mouth, and they're eyes so connected, it's breathtaking.   
" I really miss your eyes." Harry admits, quietly.  
Louis' eyes shut for a moment, his thighs shaking just a tiny bit. He wants to punch Harry, for not just slippin' in.   
" Just... Fuck me?" Louis asks, commands, questions, he barely knows what his brain to mouth filter is doing at the moment.  
Harry smiles wider, " Wait." His fingers are doing that _thing_ that pressure, that... Hook, and twist. Louis wants it to never end.   
But he knows cock would be so much better, so much fuller, so much harder, and so much deeper, and so much more fulfilling. Harry watches Louis' reaction for a few more moments, then takes his fingers out. He wonders if he should put them into Louis' mouth, it's so... Nice... To see Louis tasting his own ass. Or. If Harry should use this hand to grab his throat.   
Louis' hand is quick to go to pleasuring himself, once Harry's fingers are gone. Louis lays his head onto Harry's chest, a little confused as to what Harry's doing right now. This is not like how he used to act. His movements slow or too rushed. Or.. Maybe too much emotion, which gets Louis to wonder if he's much different too.   
" You're not going to speak." Harry orders, his lubed up used hand slipping to Louis' neck.  
They've both got a bit of a pain kink, problem is whether Louis is feeling that tonight. Harry is.   
He grabs Louis' bicep, borderline destructively, wrenching it from where his hand was pleasing himself. Immediately, pushing in his thick, long, hard, just the slightest bit curved cock, into Louis' wet, open, pink hole. So very smooth and soft, hot, and wet, Louis' legs fly open wider. He plants his hands firmly on Harry's chest and pushes down, raising himself up, his face scrunched in _probably_ pain. It still turns Harry on so much.  
" Relax." Harry groans, pushing in deeper, his head popping right in, but now, as Louis' hole is fluttering tight around his cock, Harry has to use a lot more force to slide in.   
Louis sniffles, his eyes letting out one tiny tear at a time. Harry pushes, and pushes, till he's balls deep, hips pressed, against Louis', once again. Harry moans quietly, a smooth string of swear words is let out unintentionally. Louis' pain, dulling slowly as Harry rocks gently up into Louis. Harry rubs a hand down Louis' side, squeezing it, and rubbing. Louis giggles and places his small hand on Harry's wrist, of the hand he's lightly choking Louis with. Harry tightens his grip, and Louis gasps. Now though, both their bodies rock against each other.   
" H-harry. I want to ride you." Louis demands.  
Harry sucks in his bottom lip, and nods. Louis sits up straighter than what he was previously. Harry's hand doesn't let go of Louis' throat though, and Louis gets confused.   
" Let. G-go." Louis gasps, pressing both hands on Harry's abdomen.  
" No. Ride just like that." Harry smiles, demanding, knowing it'll feel good for Louis.   
Louis rotates his hips a little, feeling Harry's cock put a little pressure on every wall. It's heavenly, and he misses it with everything inside him. Harry is looking admirably at Louis, he's so in love and he doesn't understand why he ever tried to trick himself into thinking he wasn't. Louis lifts his hips, just a tiny bit and slowly glided back down. Letting out a beautiful whine, and Harry's hand squeezes roughly. Louis starts panting afterward, his air way cut off almost completely. And Louis looked at Harry with pure lust, locking his elbows, and dropping his hips a little harder with each cycle.   
" I'm more than in love with you." Harry admits, " You're absolutely amazing, and I'm sorry for everything."  
Louis' bottom lip wobbles a bit, he wants to get remarried right now. And he wants to be with Harry forever right now, it doesn't make sense but he wants everything right now. " I love you so much, I want to look down and see a wedding ring every fuckin' second."   
Louis' body comes forward more, bent more to get closer to Harry. His ass, bouncing hard on Harry's cock, the pleasure feeling so great, Louis' fingers claw at Harry's abs. Louis wants to never stop, but his legs are actually growing tired, he's only getting older obviously. He doesn't stop for now, if anything just riding harder. His panting, turning into gasping.   
Harry's moans, and groans, turning into panting, and swearing. Louis bends down, grazing Harry's lips with his own, he argues between slipping his tongue in or leaving it at that like the beautiful tease he is and riding Harry a little harder. Louis grips Harrys shoulders and grinds his hips back and up, riding now, in that motion. Harry takes his hand off Louis' throat. They're going to have to get a collar just for Louis, in bed only, obviously. And Louis supposes, since Harry's been so kind as to choke him, Louis could egg his kink.  
" H-harry." Louis' abdomen twitches as Harry's cock hits his sweet spot, and his nails dig into Harry's skin. " We could... R-right after this, uh, we could start our plans for adoption-"  
Harry's hips fuck up, his hands flying to Louis' waist immediately. His moan is broken and a higher pitch than normal. Harry starts to force Louis back onto his cock and fuck up into Louis, because he's now, desperate to make his ethereal ex-husband come.   
" You're so sexy." Harry groans.  
Louis lightly places his hands on Harry's wrists, while finally sitting completely up. His bounces are much more easier this way, and he can get an easy view of Harry's sweaty body. Right now though unfortunately, that's not the best idea because Louis' so ready to come. Louis wants to scream with how great he feels, emotionally, physically and spiritual, and yes, he does think Harry's body is a spiritual experience. Keeping back his moan is especially hard for Louis, it always had been, he's so loud all the time, plus Harry loves Louis' moans. He's panting and shaking, his whimpers growing more desperate by the minute. Harry's toes are curled, his neck and chest pink, he knows he's very close to coming undone, but he wont even think of allowing it until Louis does.   
" Shit! I'm going to come." Louis warns, loud and broken. He really wants to make Harry come before him though, it'd be an honor, so Louis tries thinking obnoxious things, tries to ignore the pleasure. Tries everything.  
Harry notices, Louis' strain, and pulls him down by the neck, pressing his thumb on Louis' S-spot, and Louis yelps, high pitched and beautiful. Harry goes to whisper stuff into Louis' ear to make him come, doesn't exactly want to touch Louis' very much neglected cock to make him come however. Louis' moans and whines turn to aggressive, 'Ah!' 'Ah!' 'Uh!' 'Ah!'.   
" S-stop. I d-dont want to! Come!" Louis begs, he squeezes his hole tight around Harry's never ending pounding.   
Harry laughs, still serious, and makes sure to hit Louis' prostate and sensitive deep walls, and rub Louis' S-spot as much as possible. Louis pushes himself off of Harry, and flops on the bed, panting and his cock throbbing. Harry can barely register what's going on. Louis crawls over with a breathy giggle and sucks on Harry's sensitive, throbbing cock.   
" Fuck." Harry groans, pushing Louis' head off of him gently, but he won't budge.   
So. Harry sits up, and hooks his fingers into Louis' open, very pink, and pretty, hole. Relentlessly fucking them in, his three fingers making Louis moan and whine on his cock. It's sudden death at the moment, anything could make either come. So as if their brains were flowing legitimately, at the same waves, and same thoughts, ideas, and dreams, like Soul mates; both men go for the others weak spot. Harry presses down on Louis' S-spot with the hand _not > in Louis' ass, and Louis deep throats Harry, coughing a little. _  
" Ah!" Harry yells, high and surprised.  
Miraculously, they both come around the same time, Louis first however, but Harry will never have to know that. Harry's come goes dripping down Louis' throat till he swallows it down to the best of his ability in his current situation. And Louis' come rocks out of him, hitting right under his chin, and chest. It's a talent, of Louis', to have a lot of come, a curse when he was younger, a blessing when he grew older.   
" F-fuckin' shit." Harry swears, he flops back onto his bed, panting, tired, and spent. Louis flops next to Harry, snuggling under his arm to the best of his ability.   
Louis feels disgusting, his come smudging under his chin and onto his neck with the way he's lying. Although other than that he feels great. Harry just lays there with his eyes closed, he wants to sleep. Louis tangles himself against Harry's body, trying to touch him everywhere with everything. It works. Their legs tangled, Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's chest, his tummy pressing against Harry's side. Harry's hand is sliding through Louis' hair, sweaty and kinda gross, but still Louis.   
" I rate it. 9/10. One point taken away because I didnt accomplish that one goal I always set out to accomplish." Louis giggles.  
Harry smiles, looking dow at Louis lazily, " It's not going to happen." His voice is so deep, it probably just sounds like incoherent mumbling to anyone else, but Louis knows exactly what he's saying. Harry runs fingers over Louis' thigh, tickling him a bit.   
" Almost did." Louis teases.  
Harry shakes his head, " No. It didn't. And for the record, all sex we've ever had is 10/10 because guess what? I'm in love with you and just kissing you is the best orgasm I'll ever have and I dont think it gets better."   
Louis curls his fingers against Harry's chest, poking at the swallows, " You're so cheesy. You Calzone."   
Harry laughs loudly, " Yummy." 

_•+•_

_" Where are you right now?" It's Liam, he'd called almost directly after Louis and Harry were done showering and getting dressed, Harry was going to throw his sheets in the laundry._  
" I'm at Harry's." Louis yawns.  
Liam pauses, " Really?" He asks, excited.  
Louis fiddles with his nails, he needs to stop biting them it's getting unattractive probably. " Yes. We talked."   
" Are you guys... Friends now at least?" Liam asks.  
Louis giggles," Um.. Do friends typically plan to get married next week, and have lots of babies by next year? Also do they have bomb sex."   
Liam gasps, suddenly there's like six voices cheering in the background. Louis laughs loudly, Harry walks in with a hand on his hip and question mark for a face. " You menace!" Louis laughs.  
Liam does too, and everything is bright as a winters sunrise.   
The only problem being no wedding band on his left hand, but Louis' pretty happy with this. 


End file.
